Fighting the Flood
by Gofen
Summary: This is my very first story so when you critize critize with humor.This story is obviously based on kingdom hearts but deals with even more worlds,origanal characters, and story line.
1. Prolouge

It was the middle of dawn when they invaded. The dark shadows known as the heartless stole many hearts that day. That was one of the darkest days of our history. To prevent such things from happening again a group of people who knew what we were up against went out in search

of the portals the heartless used to invade our world. They found that they were coming from television shows, video games, and even the occasional book. The group found a way to enter these worlds and destroy and stop the heartless there. The group who fought for our safety

was ORGANIZATION 13. They used the powers of the ORGANIZATION members they resembled and the power of the keyblade to prevent the darkness from flooding our world. The members of this organization looked exactly like the members they were given the name of. This is the tale of two of those members who protect our world by traveling to others and fending off the flood. Along the way they will meet others strong enough to stop the heartless as well, friend ship, and possibly maybe find love. Their rule is that if no one in that world is strong enough to destroy the heartless that invade their world that world and all of the inhabitants will be destroyed so that the heartless cannot use that portal. A man in a black robe stepped out of a cabin when it suddenly exploded flinging a albino pygmy rhinoceros who screamed, "Dead dead they're all dead"! As the man passed he shot the animal with a free shooter as he walked into your standard size dark portal to nowhere in particular. He was smiling in the darkness under the hood of his robe as if destroying that world brought him amusement. "I never liked Camp Lazlo anyways.",the man said. When the portal disappeared a monkey's body fell from a flag pole.The man Found the door way to the place he was supposed to meet one of his allies. He arrived in the apartment of M. Wasoski and J.P. Sulivan. There he saw a woman sitting in a comfortable armchair drinking tea. "Sit down and tell me what happened Fenxog. You did kill them all didn't you?", the woman said as Fenxog used his alchemy to call up a chair to sit in."i had to none of them had a speck of fight in them. By the way, how did it go here Kaxin?" Fenxog told Kaxin then asked her. "Well, she replied," I let one go, Randall Boggs. There is a good reason to. He had a very strong heart." "Good we need one more person to fight the heartless, so, good work Kaxin!", Fenxog said cheerfully. Kaxin took a sip of tea and Fenxog took a look at her and notice how beautiful she is. You see Kaxin looked exactly like Larxene and Fenxog looked like Xigbar. They also sounded like those members as well because when they went through the portal they acquired these appearances and voices as well as to transform into a more powerful state. "Well? Where are we going to next Fenxog?" Kaxin asked him. He answered her simply saying," Where ever we are called to."


	2. Dark Springs

The call came sooner than they expected and a orb came up showing a

Racetrack absolutely covered with heartless of every kind. Cars that had

No drivers that seemed alive were crashing to avoid the immense infusions

of heartless. "Let's go Kaxin ",Fenxog yelled. They opened one big dark

portal and traveled through the corridors of darkness. They came

through at a small town that looked deserted. Kaxin found a sign and read it

aloud. "Welcome to Radiator Springs!" ,"Well this is familiar, I wonder

if he's here.". "Trusting that the story line is still intact Lightning

McQueen is definitely in this town.", Fenxog informed her. It seemed

that this quiet town was yet to be touched by darkness. But as they walked

into town Doc. Hudson came bursting out of the court house with

Heartless soldiers swarming all over him. With one last strike the soldiers

ripped out his heart and he became darkness itself. Then the other

residents came out of their shops to see what all the noise was about. Once

they all saw Doc. Hudson they screamed in terror and started a rampage of

pure fright. "well I guess we finally get some fun.", Kaxin said as she

summoned up her keyblades. They reflected her true self beautiful, thoughtful,

deadly ,but seldom caring. One of the blades of her Keyblades were

black and red swirled together as if she had slain a whole army and the

blood was still fresh on the blade . The hilt had green markings on

it which resembled the number 86. The key chain was a strange sign from

an old language which resembled a cloud with a thunderbolt emitting

from it. She called this keyblade "Dark Sparrow" Her other keyblade was

somehow different in feeling. Were as the dark sparrow had a evil feeling

as if there was a dark spirit in it just waiting to be released this

keyblade had a sort of benevolent feeling. This keyblade's blade green

with a bolt of gold running from the tip and covering the entire hilt.

The keychain remained the same though. She called this one Ka-Chicka

thunder " Doc Hudson drove right at her with the intent to kill but she

flipped over him so quickly and silently. In mid-air she threw the dark

sparrow at Doc. Hudson. The keyblade froze him in place then she went right

up to him and looked him right in the face and said, "Aww man you

weren't much fun. Oh well, now it is time to say good-bye you will see

everyone again after we close this keyhole." With one strike from her

Ka-Chicka thunder she purged the darkness, returned his heart, and teleported

him to a blank dimension that the Organization usually used to store the

inhabitants of a world to keep them safe but only on occasion was

anyone sent there. "Hey Kaxin lets go find the keyhole and close it but

before we do... ",Fenxog almost finished what he was saying when he was

distracted by a thought "What are you saying? Do you mean we have some

time to have some more fun?", Kaxin interrupted. " Kaxin do you remember

back in our world there was a person here who you liked more than anyone?

Well let's go pay him a visit!"


End file.
